Giz
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Dizer adeus não é fácil e fica mais complicado quando se tem apenas 6 anos de idade. Edward sabe disso e vai fazer tudo para assegurar que sua melhor amiga, Bella, não o esqueça. Mesmo que para isso tenha que se separar de sua caixinha de giz.


**N/A:** Essa one-shot é um presente de amigo oculto suuuuuuuuper atrasado pra **Gabi Paiva**, minha querida amiga que mora longe de mim, mas que tá sempre presente na minha vida com os bate papos que nós fazemos por telefone. Tim sem fronteiras nos odeia, hahahaha. Obrigada por ser paciente o suficiente e esperar que eu conseguisse escrever algo pra você. Te amo.

Obrigada** BeeJelly**, por sempre arrumar meus erros nojentos e deixar meu texto mais legível.

E um obrigada especial as lindas **Carol Venancio** e **Lohlong**, por fazerem as capas da one-shot. Sim, a shot tem duas capas, sintam a chiqueza. Vocês podem conferi-las no rodapé dessa página.

Apreciem sem moderação alguma. É só mais um algodão doce pra elevar o nivel de açúcar de vocês nesse finzinho de Páscoa. Mwah!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: Bella e Edward são da Stephenie Meyer, mas eu juro que a caixinha de giz é toda minha. Assim como as sardas na pontinhas das orelhas de Bellinha.**

**#**

"Você tem mesmo que ir?" um garotinho de cabelos bagunçados e olhos curiosos questionou, sem desviar a atenção do desenho que fazia sobre a grande calçada da porta de sua casa.

"Papai ganhou um emprego novo. Mamãe não pode deixar ele sozinho. E eu não posso ficar sem ela e o papai." a menina sardenta ao seu lado respondeu bufando enquanto procurava um pedaço de giz cor de rosa para cobrir o arco-íris meio torto que iluminava o chão de concreto.

"Mas aí quem vai ficar sozinho sou _eu_." o garoto sibilou, parando abruptamente sua tarefa de desenhar o sol brilhante que os observava naquela manhã. O verde de seus olhos estava tão intenso que quase não era possível ver as bolinhas escuras das pupilas.

"Eu não queria ir embora." a menina confessou, mas não deixou de pintar sua gravura meio descoordenada. "Gosto de morar aqui, tem sol todo dia. Lá na casa da vovó chove muito e tudo é tão verde. E eu _odeio_ verde."

Ela só gostava do verde dos olhos do garotinho que orgulhosamente chamava de _amigo_, mas era diferente. A cor de suas íris parecia com a das ondas da praia que ela ia quase todos os fins de semana; já o tom que predominava no lugar onde sua vó morava era feio. E gosmento. _Eca_.

"Você podia ficar lá em casa." o menino murmurou empolgado largando o pedaço de giz no chão, já esquecendo o desenho em que estava trabalhando há quase meia hora.

"Na sua casa não tem um quarto pra mim. Onde eu vou colocar a minha cama?" a garotinha inquiriu empurrando a franja comprida demais para longe dos olhos. Os fios lisos caíam quase na altura do nariz de pontinha arrebitada e batiam em seus cílios muito longos.

Fazia cócegas.

"Você pode colocar sua cama no meu quarto. Se quiser peço pro papai fazer isso agora, quer?" ele disse com a voz empolgada, já saltando para longe do chão.

"Não posso, _Edward_." a menina sussurrou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em lamentação.

O garoto chamado Edward sentou novamente no chão e pegou um pedaço de giz azulado, quebrando-o em vários pedaços para expressar sua raiva ao ser contrariado. Sua garganta estava fechada e ele sentia uma imensa vontade de falar. Não gostava do silêncio, era triste.

"Eu não quero que você vá embora pra longe, _Bella._" ele murmurou amassando o giz sobre o arco-íris delicado que a menina acabara de desenhar.

"Não faz isso, seu bobo!" ela gritou empurrando a mão do garoto pra longe. Ele havia acabado de estragar seu desenho.

"Olha só o que você fez, estragou meu deseinho."

"Você chama isso de desenho? Que rabisco mais feio, até minha irmã Alice, que é menor que você, faz um melhor."

"Cala a boca, seu chato!" Bella rosnou com raiva.

"Como você é bebê, Bella, não sabe nem brincar." Edward levantou em um salto, começando a recolher os gizes coloridos que ele havia ganhado de seu tio Anthony na semana passada.

"Eu não vejo a hora de ir pra casa da vovó Swan e ficar bem longe de você, seu, seu, seu..." Bella engoliu as palavras, gaguejando pela ira que fazia seu corpo magro e pequeno tremer.

"Quer saber de uma coisa?" Edward perguntou retoricamente, bufando e coçando o nariz molhado de suor antes de encarar Bella. "Vai ser bem melhor você ir logo embora."

Com essas palavras, Edward Cullen – um imperativo menino de seis anos – conseguiu um feito inédito: calou a tagarela Isabella Swan – da mesma idade. O olhar amarronzado da menina caiu até seus pés sujos de poeira de giz, quando ela os sentiu arder. Os lábios de cereja tremeram e os dentes de leite morderam-os no intuito de conter o choro que avançava sem controle por seu peito.

Edward não deu atenção para a amiga, tamanho era o aborrecimento que sentia. Apenas quando viu Bella correndo em direção à sua casa foi que se deu conta de que a havia magoado. Ele também estava chateado, por isso não fez questão de segui-la. Mas acabou mudando de ideia quando a viu tropeçar em seus cadarços desamarrados e cair de cara na grama do jardim.

"Bella!" Edward gritou cheio de preocupação, disparando ao encontro da amiga. O rosto redondo da garotinha estava rubro de vergonha e os olhos de chocolate pareciam muito maiores, quase não cabiam mais nas orbes amendoadas.

"Você se machucou?" ele perguntou caindo aos pés da menina cabisbaixa que fungava sem parar. Bella não queria de jeito nenhum chorar na frente de Edward, mas estava ficando difícil. Ela era uma menina e meninas sempre choravam.

"E-eu... fiz aquele desenho pra você." Bella suspirou engolindo o choro enquanto limpava a grama de seus joelhos um pouco ralados. Ela levaria uma bronca de sua mãe por ter sujado sua roupa. _De novo._

"Pra mim?" Edward sibilou surpreso, fitando Bella com genuína confusão.

"Pra você lembrar de mim quando eu já estiver morando lá na casa da vovó." a mão pequena torceu a barra da camisa suja de terra enquanto ela vagava o olhar tímido para qualquer direção que não fosse o rosto corado de Edward.

"Eu não quero que você vá embora, Bella." ele repetiu, dessa vez enfatizando o que acabara de dizer com um abraço desengonçado que envolveu o corpo magricela da menina de forma quase rude, se não fosse tão doce.

Imprimiu em Bella um comichão que começava no pescoço e se tornava mais forte no lado esquerdo de seu peito. Fazia doer e ela não sabia explicar por quê.

"Bella, hora do almoço, filhinha." a voz suave de Renée quebrou o momento especial que envolvia as duas crianças. A menina se afastou do garoto ruivo – que agora sustentava uma expressão carrancuda no rosto – e mais uma vez jogou a franja enorme para longe de seus olhos.

Mamãe precisava levá-la para cortar os cabelos, ela não gostava de vê-los encobrindo sua visão.

"Pode sair pra brincar depois do almoço?" Edward perguntou esperançoso, derramando aquele mar verde que carregava no rosto sobre Bella.

"Eu não sei."

"Vou esperar você aqui na frente assim que acabar de almoçar, ok?"

"Tudo bem." Bella chacoalhou a cabeça e correu para dentro de sua casa, dessa vez tomando mais cuidado para não tropeçar novamente em seus pés.

Comeu com vontade – e com um pouco de pressa também – a refeição que sua mãe lhe servira. Seus olhinhos muito brilhantes não desgrudavam um segundo da janela da cozinha que mostrava a calçada da casa de Edward com perfeição. Pulou para longe da mesa quando viu a cabeleira cor de fogo do amigo e acenou com vontade para ele, que retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela sentiria falta de vê-lo sorrir e acenar todos os dias da entrada de sua casa.

"Posso voltar a brincar lá fora com o Edward, mamãe?" ela arquejou afoita, cercando Renée com pulinhos e braços agitados.

Sua mãe riu com tanta empolgação e apenas meneou a cabeça, mas antes que Bella saísse da cozinha a lembrou de que ela deveria reservar um tempo para terminar de arrumar as bonecas na caixa separada para a mudança.

Ela franziu o nariz de desgosto ao ouvir a palavra _mudança_. Por que eles não poderiam ficar ali para sempre? Ela gostava de morar perto da praia. E também do sol. E de _Edward_.

Edward!

Quando finalmente encontrou o amigo estava ofegante e sentia as bochechas quentes. Seu pequeno coração parecia querer furar o peito. _Por que batia tão forte?_

"Vem, eu quero mostrar pra você uma coisa." ele puxou a mão direita de sua amiga e praticamente a arrastou em direção à porta de sua casa. O modo desajeitado de Edward fazia Bella sorrir, sem mesmo saber por quê. Ela sentiria falta disso também.

Assim que chegaram perto da casa de Edward, Bella notou a enorme quantidade de sobras de giz espalhadas pelo chão. Assim como viu o desenho que cobria quase metade da calçada.

"Eu fiz pra você. É pra lembrar de mim quando já estiver morando longe." Edward explicou e nem percebeu que não havia soltado a mão delicada de Bella da sua. "Tem o sol, o céu azul e _nada_ de verde." ela riu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça entusiasmado.

"Obrigada, Edward." a menina sibilou balançado os pés de maneira tímida. A palma de sua mão estava suando, mas ela não sabia como desprendê-la do aperto de Edward. E também não queria.

"Pedi pra mamãe tirar uma foto do meu desenho, pra você levar pra sua casa nova." ele explicou orgulhoso de seu feito e sem querer amoleceu o coração de Bella. A partir daquele momento, as coisas haviam mudado para os dois sem que ao menos percebessem.

"É, hm, obrigada de novo."

"De nada." Edward murmurou educado, tentando imitar o tom solene que era marcante na voz de seu pai. Ele sempre tentava copiar os trejeitos de Carlisle e isso não podia deixar Esme, sua mãe, mais orgulhosa e feliz. "Quer brincar de amarelinha?"

Bella o encarou confusa, coçando a cabeça com a mão esquerda em um gesto que deixava claro que ela estava se questionando o que havia acontecido com seu amigo para fazê-lo agir tão estranho.

"Edward, meninos não brincam de amarelinha." ela sibilou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu posso brincar se você quiser, eu sei que você gosta." ele respondeu encarando-a gentil e adoravelmente. Ela pensou em lhe dizer o quanto gostava do verde de seus olhos e apenas dele, mas esqueceu quando Edward prosseguiu com um cochicho conspiratório. "Só não conte ao Emmett nem ao Jasper, tá legal?"

"Ok"

E assim eles recolheram alguns pedaços de giz espalhados pela calçada e correram até a porta da casa de Bella, onde começaram a desenhar os quadradinhos coloridos com números no meio. Jogaram uma, duas, cinco vezes e quando enjoaram da brincadeira de pular, sentaram no chão e voltaram a rabiscar uma infinidade de desenhos. Nuvens, árvores, famílias inteiras com corpos de palito ficaram espalhados pelo chão da vizinhança.

Bella voltou a colorir um novo arco-iris e aproveitou para desenhar também algo que ela tentou disfarçar, mas que lembrava muito a forma de um coração. Seu nome estava escrito ao lado do de Edward em adoráveis garranchos.

O garoto ruivo tinha um sorriso rasgado nos lábios enquanto terminava sua mais nova obra de arte feita de giz colorido. Um enorme sol radiante estava rodeado de nuvens e ria em direção a um garotinho com corpo de palito, cuja cabeça tinha uma seta apontada para si, com o nome "Edward" escrito em cima. Uma menininha – também de corpo de palito – estava ao seu lado, com o nome "Bella" escrito na seta. As mãos _unidas_ de ambos acabavam formando uma só.

"Pra você lembrar de mim." ele explicou quando Bella parou de desenhar para observá-lo trabalhando em sua gravura.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se inclinou em direção a Edward e encostou os lábios vermelhos na bochecha quente dele. E conseguiu deixar a pele do menino ainda mais acalorada. Era gostosa a sensação que o dominava e ele sentiu vontade de sorrir.

Muito.

Várias vezes.

Pra sempre se possível, mas sua boca não iria aguentar tanto assim.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta."

"Eu vou te ver no verão. E você pode vir no Natal."

"Você pode pedir para o seu pai conseguir outro trabalho e pra ir morar lá em Forks comigo, o meu pai, a mamãe e a vovó Swan."

"Ia ser legal, como é a sua avó?"

"Legal como todas as vovós são. Ela faz _cookies_ e chocolate quente quando tá frio."

"Eu ia gostar de morar com ela."

"Ia mesmo." Bella suspirou e vagou os olhos para o céu, que ainda era iluminado pelo sol muito forte do litoral. _Lá na casa da vovó tudo é tão cinza. E verde. E eca de novo. _

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

"Você não vai esquecer de mim, não é?" Edward perguntou com clara hesitação na voz sem realmente encarar Bella.

"Nunca." ela afirmou e dessa vez partiu dela a atitude de pegar a mão de Edward e juntar seus dedinhos com os dele. "Você é meu _melhor_ amigo."

"Você também é a minha melhor amiga." ele murmurou com convicção, muito satisfeito com o que acabara de escutar da menina. E também com o jeito que ela apertava a palma da mão na sua.

"Toma, quero que você fique com isso." Edward explicou – alguns segundos depois – quando se virou para pegar uma caixa mediana com letras garrafais estampadas na tampa _"caixa de giz do Edward"._

"Por que?" a garotinha perguntou com o cenho franzido e o olhar vagando pelo rosto muito corado do ruivinho encrenqueiro que ela adorava ter como amigo.

"É só pra que você não se esqueça que um dia tem que me devolver." ele riu e entregou a caixinha suja para Bella.

O caminhão de mudança chegou na manhã do dia seguinte e recolheu a mobília da casa dos Swan. Bella assistia tudo com a pequena caixa que ganhara de presente de Edward acomodada de forma protetora junto ao peito. Seus olhos rolavam insistentemente em direção à casa ao lado da sua, na esperança de que pudesse ver seu melhor amigo uma última vez. Queria agradecer a Esme pela foto que ela lhe entregara na noite passada, a imagem que reproduzia o desenho que Edward havia feito especialmente para ela. Com os gizes que ela carregava na preciosa caixinha de madeira.

Tinha que cuidar bem deles, Edward um dia iria atrás para buscá-los.

E ele cumpriu a promessa, quase _vinte anos depois_, acompanhado de uma certeza e uma minúsculo objeto cheio de significados.

A certeza era a de que Bella não era apenas sua melhor amiga de infância, era algo mais, muito mais do que ele um dia podia imaginar. O objeto era uma caixinha de veludo que carregava a _aliança de noivado _ de sua bisavó.

Eles se casaram em uma manhã extremamente atípica e ensolarada de Forks. E se mudaram meses depois para uma casa perto do litoral – e do sol o ano inteiro – como Bella tanto sonhou.

Edward de fato recuperou sua velha caixinha de giz colorido e constatou que ela esteve em boas mãos durante tanto tempo. O objeto agora fazia parte da decoração da sala de estar da casa dos Cullen, espremido entre as fotos do casamento e do batizado do primeiro filho do casal, que havia acabado de chegar.

Uma imagem desbotada também ganhava destaque no aparador antigo que pertencera à querida avó de Bella. Retratava uma calçada antiga e empoeirada, coberta pelo desenho que um certo garotinho de olhos muito verdes rabiscou para a garota de nariz arrebitado e sardas nas pontinhas das orelhas que ele amava tanto.

O sol amarelo e um pouco torto irradiava seus raios até as nuvens azuis, que rodeavam uma casa com chaminé e coloridas janelas de arcos.

Tudo feito de _giz_.

**~~ FIM ~~ **

Links das capas da one-shot: http : / / i56 . tinypic . com / sc5e74. jpg – **_Giz by Lohlong_**

http : / / i54 . tinypic . com / 2yo8ghz . Jpg – _**Giz by Carol Venancio**_. (Não esqueçam de juntar os espaços, ok?)

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado de mini Edward e mini Bella. É a primeira vez que eu os escrevo como criancinhas. Foi dificil, mas acho que o resultado final ficou bem legal. Me digam o que acharam, vou ficar muito feliz em receber os comentários de vocês. :)<strong>

**Gabi, minha querida, obrigada pela amizade, pelas risadas e pelos puxões de orelha. Isso faz de você uma grande amiga. Te amo. E sinto saudades sempre. **

**Bom restinho de Páscoa pra todos. **

**A gente se vê em breve, besitos**

**Cella. **


End file.
